Moonlit Madness
by Zayna Banes
Summary: Remus falls in love with a girl who has the same moonlit curse as him. But things turn dangerous when this girl turns out to have an even more deadly secret. Especially when Sirius falls in love with the girl's Slytherin friend who has secrets of her own.
1. Snakes, Rats, and James

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. 

Snakes, Rats, and James

Sirius gazed at the Slytherin girl as she passed him in the corridor and took an involuntary step in her direction, but was stopped by a hand that gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Lets go. Unless you want to be late for Potions class." Remus told him with a hint of concern in his voice regarding the agape look Sirius had insulted the girl with.

Sirius blinked and turned to face Remus as he came back to reality. Then that impish grin that he always wore whenever he was planning to break a rule (or two or three)formed on his lips.

"Now why would you think that I wouldn't want to be late for Potions?" Sirius replied.

Remus frowned. "I wouldn't. But I also wouldn't have thought that James would be early for any class - let alone Potions - but he is."

"What?" Sirius breathed. "Your joking. Please tell me your joking." he pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry Padfoot."

Remus then grapped his shocked friends arm and began to drag him off to their most loathed class. Sirius cried in pain at the sudden tug of his arm, and fright at the fact that this act almost made him fall, but instead he fell into step behind Rumus at the last moment.

"What's got into you Moony!" Exclaimed an out of breath Sirius once they slowed their pace as they approached the Potions dungeon.

"I want to find out what James is planning. It's the only explaination for his being in class early." Their voices lowered as thy walked into the dank dungeon.

When the two Seventh year Gryffindor boys took their seats Remus heard Sirius mumble something about 'brain damage' and knew that he meant James and whispered "Yeah - well that, too." to him in a response.

"LUPIN!" The hiss spread throughout the entire dungeon. The Slytherins began to snicker and Remus' face reddened as he sank low in his seat and looked at the Potions Master over the top of his desk.

"Yes Professor?" Squeeked Remus.

A nasty grin appeared on the Potions Master's lips that reached his small black eyes."Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking without permission." his voice was cold and full of malice.

Remus nodded and took his time sitting up straight in his seat again. The Potions Master then began to teach the days lesson and the three marauders (Peter was missing)took it as a sign to start passing notes to one another. And it was perhaps several notes among themselves later that as the door to the dungeon started to open an upset Remus stopped passing notes to his friends (A/N: Find out why in my other story Moonlit Madness Notes.  
Peter and the Slytherin girl that Sirius had been gazing at previously walked in, and not to the surprise of anyone the Potions Master did not punish the girl, since in favored Slytherins (A/N: I making him the head of the Slytherin house. Also I am calling him the Potions Master because I do not know the name of the actual Potions Master in the school days of the marauders.), but to everyones disbelief he also did not punish Peter (who is a Gryffindor). The Marauder's, however, did not notice the appearance of their friend and Slytherin.

"Miss Thelspane. Mr. Pettigrew. Please take your seats." The Potions Master told them with actual kindness.

The two nodded and did as they were told, when at the same time James stood from his own seat. At first the Potions Master did not notice, but after a few moments he did notice the slowly rising chatter of the other students who talked about Potter's sudden action and what he may be up to and what the Professor was going to do to this troublemaker.

"Potter! What are you doing!" The Professor snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you what an...interesting house you live in, is all." He said innoccently.

James recieved a glare from the Professor. "And how do you know what my house looks like? As far as I know you've never seen it and had no reason to anywhere near it." he growled. Then his eyes widend and he shouted. "FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR BREAKING AND INTERING MY HOUSE AS WELL AS A MONTHS DETENTION!"

This didn't phase James in the slightest. "You have no proof. As I understand I merely 'complimented' you on the state of your home." he grinned.

The Potions Master's face went white, wether from fear or anger, or both, not a single student knew. "Very well. Then the fifty points I just took are for interupting my class, as well as the detention, though that will be reduced to two weeks."

James shrugged. "Whatever." was all he said in responce to the very perturbed Professor.

"Then sit down!" The Professor commanded.

So with that Jame took his seat at about the same time as the Potions Master took his. Everyone began to whisper to one another about the events that had just played out, until the Professor gave them all a warning glare, and they all quieted and continued their work.  
The marauders, however, began passing notes among themselves (Remus was the one to begin them)and Sirius gazed once more and the Slytherin girl.

A/N: Sorry. I assure you the chapters will be longer in the furture.


	2. Puppy Love dangerous?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. 

Puppy love...dangerous?

Remus gazed dreamily at the girl, who sat in the great arm chair in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room, and like Sirius earlier that day before Potions class with the Slytherin girl took and involuntary step in her direction; only none of his friends were there to stop him like he had stopped Sirius (A/N: Though Remus would think, if he didn't have his mind on other things, that his friends would most have more than likely not have stopped him had they indead been present.). But someone had noticed what he was doing and was watching in disbelief and shock, though a small smile was upon the person in question's lips.  
He was one step away from his destination, when he came back to reality and suddenly stopped. Lukily the girl hadn't noticed his actions and he had time to escape. He had walked quickly toward the seventh year dormatories when he heard another Gryffindor girl call out to him.

"Remus? I thought you were going to say something to Tisiphane? I saw you go towards her and then walk away a moment ago." Remus turned to see Lily talking to him and he blushed at the fact that it had been her who had witnessed his actions.

Remus turned around to face Lily. "Who else noticed what I was doing?" he asked her.

Lily frowned. "Only me as far as I know." she answered.

"Good." Remus sighed in relief. "You won't tell anyone will you? Especially the other marauders?"

Lily smiled warmly. "Of course I want tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thanks." Remus looked down at his feet. "It's just - ."

"Do you want to change the subject?" Said Lily understandingly.

"Yes." Replied Remus.

"Where would you like to sit?" Lily asked him.

Remus looked around them, scouting a potential place, but found none. Then he looked behind him at the direction he had been going before Lily had caught up with him. "Let's go to my dormatory. I have private affairs to discuse with you concerning Sirius."

"Um...sure. Okay." That said Lily at once headed to their destination, reaching before Remus. She found his bed and sat on it, then waited for Remus to tell her the 'Privat Affairs'.

Remus sat on the bed across from her so he could face her. "Sirius has fallen in love with a Slytherin." he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "What's her name?" she whispered.

"Kalandra Thelspane."

A look of worry appeared on Lily's face.

"What's wrong?" Remus frowned, becomeing worried himself. "Other than the fact that she's a Slytherin?"

"Oh. Nothing - I hope. Just suspisions. That's all. I don't know for sure..."

"Weird, isn't it? Padfoot being in love at all." Said Remus.

Lily nodded in agreement, then the worry left her face momentarily. "When did all this come out into the open so to speak?" Lily questioned.

Remsu shrugged. "Well after an intertaining stunt James pulled in Potions... I sort of wrote it in the notes we were passing to each other." he said the second half in a rush.

"You did that?" Lily looked at him like an upset mother. "I was his business alone."

"I know. I couldn't help it. James had notice him behaving oddly and wanted information - and as it turned out I just happened to have the very info that he needed...or wanted."

Lily shook her head in disappointment. Then to sway away form their present conversation asked. "Where are the others?"

A soft sight came from Remus. "I have no idea."

Remus stood abruptly. "I have Potions homework I need to be doing!" and ran from the room without another word to Lily.

Remus had given something to Lily to worry about: Kalandra Thelspane. She, too, left the room and headed to the library, a place she knew the Slytherin girl would be doing her own homework to get it over with. Lily had dicided to spy on her for Sirius' sake. Unfortunatley she had idea what she was getting herself and the four Impish boys she called friends (one of them boyfriend), or the tragedy that would insue.

A/N: Sorry. I assure you some chapters in the future will be longer.


	3. Cloaked in Darkness

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to continue the fanfic. 

**Cloaked in Darkness**

A young girl waited in a clearing in the Dark Forest. She was elated to be able to serve her master, and was glorying in her '"promotion" when the Dark Lord came and stood directly in front of her, his cloak as black as the forest, hiding his face.. She stood straight, then bowed low to show her respect, and straightened again. When he spoke to her a slight chill went down her spine and she cursed the fact that she felt any fear.

"Something has happened so that I had to change the plan. But I believe this will work much better". His voice was a smooth hiss.

"All of your plans are perfect master." (A/N: She's kinda a suckup isn't she?)

"You have attracted the attention of a certain Gryffindor boy. Play to his affections. Twist him around you finger, so to speak." He began to float away as she stood stupidly, wondering who the idiotic Gryffindor guy was.

"Who is he master?" The girl questioned.

The Dark Lord glared down at the girl who was fading from his vision from the distance he was putting between them and said to her coldly. "Fool of a girl! You cannot be so stupid to miss something so easy as..." But his voicetrailed as he finallyfaded into the darkness.

The girl hung her head in shame. Then her head shot back up as she realized that she knew_ exactly_ who the unlucky Gryffindor boy was. She smiled. This was going to be fun.

A/N: I promise there will be longer chapters.


	4. A Fool's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N: This is my longest chapter for this fanfic. If it isn't long enough, i tried. And I could do it again if I need to! And I'm sorry I took so long to write it.

A Fools Heart

Sirius walked down the corridor in a daze, not noticing the angry students shouting at him for bumping into them. He was in his own dream world. And he couldn't wait to tell his friends the good...no - great news. He smiled like a maniac.

Of course, that would have to wait, because he had just walked into a very upset Lucious Malfoy. He didn't know at first because of his condition, but that changed quickly when Malfoy sent an unpleasant curse to our - at the moment - deluted Padfoot.

Unfortunatly, or thankfully, Sirius had no idea what had happend. He awoke in the Hospital Wing the next day. He began to sit up and immediatley regreted it. His entire body ached. He chanced a look at his body and complete horror filled his face. He had large purple boils all over himself that oozed green slime. He vomited over the side of his bed.

After that he passed out. Later he was shaken awake by a worried and bemused James. Sirius slowly opened his eyes and was carefull not to look at his body again, just in case it had not healed yet. Instead, he focused all his attention on his friend.

"Hey." Sirius greeted James weakly.

"What did you get yourself into, my friend?" James asked, laughter in his voice.

He mummbled. "Fell in Love."

James' eyes widend in complete shock. He had found out about this earlier, but then it had only been a simple crush. Something was definatley up. What happened to make Sirius say the "L" word. That did not sound like the Padfoot he knew. Not at all.

"And...how - did you...come to this...er - conclusion?" Asked James hesitantly.

"Simply" Sirius answered with a contented sigh.

* * *

Remus found Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room studying in fornt of the fireplace. He went over to her and kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him and saw the serious, yet giddy expression that lay on his slightly paled features.

"What is it Remus?" She asked him worridly.

Remus grinned the biggest grin he ever wore as he said in a dreamy tone. "I finally asked her out...and she said yes!"

"Who? That girl from a few day before I caught you staring at?"

"That's the one." Remus replied.

Lily smiled. She felt really happy for Remus. He needed a girl to love him. He had such a hard life, what with his curse. "Congrats Moony. What's her name?"

Remus frowned. "Didn't we have this conversation a few day ago concerning Sirius?"

It was Lily's turn to frown. "We're talking about you now. Not Sirius...Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"Quite." But it was a lie.

* * *

Peter was glad his master's job was finished, but something was troubleing him. It wasn't the fact that the information he gave would hurt his friends - he didn't really care what happened to them. (A/N: I am not a fan of Wormtail. It will show in my fanfic. But can you blame me?) What bothered him was the fact that _she_ was starting to show signs of wavering from his task.

How could he tell when it was so close in the beginning in the game? The way she had looked at him. She was starting to actually lose focus of the goal at hand, and he was sure their master would not like that at all. And again he didn't care what would happen to her either. The only thing that mattered was that the job was done the way it was supposed to be.

He would inform his master of the situation.

Though he would give the girl another chance. If he saw her waver in her task again...it would mean playing tattle-tale. (A/N: Something he does rather well.)

Till then he would sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

That night Lily lay in bed thinking about Sirius and Remus falling in love. It made her wonder if her relationship with James was...strong. (A/N: Am I going to far with Lily evaluating her relationship with Prongs?) She turned onto her right side with a groan. James hadn't really been giving her a lot of attention lately. Or telling her how he felt.

A silent tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

The Gryffindor girl Remus had fallen for wasn't having a very goodnights sleep either. She dreamed of darkness and blood. She tossed and turned on her bed, head thrashing. Her breathing was erratic, then she stopped breathing altogether. An unseen force squeezing her lungs. In her mind and dream she struggled and fought the black force, a name imprinted in her mind, the very thought of the person for whom the name belonged to giving her the strength she needed to fight.

A moment later she won the battle, as she gasped the name that helped bring her victory. "Remus!"

* * *

Almost as if he could hear her cry his name, Remus woke with a start, sweat-soaked.

His dream had been utterly horrific. He had been running from a black, unseen force in the Forbbiden Forest. It had been a full moon, yet he had not been in his werewolf form. He had known that his life had been at stake. Large slashed had appeared mysteriously on his back, causing him to bleed to death. Then he had felt the presence of someone trying to save him.

His only clue had been the female voice that had cried his name.

And as he lay in bed, he realized he knew who's voice it had been.

* * *

He had escaped him, thanks to that wretch of a girl. No matter. There was still the other one Voldemort thought to himself. And in time he would tear apart the small band of friends that stood in his way. He would make them submit unto him. They would serve him. Some gladly...others not. They would be taken care of.

He had different plans for each of them, though. Perhaps not all of them would become his servents. A sadistic grin appeared on his pale face. Yes. He knew the fates of each of the teens. Nothing could save them this time...except...

* * *

Kalandra was close to a peaceful sleep. She had decided she somewhat liked Sirius. She would have her fun with him while doing as her master instructed.

She fell asleep with dreams of pain and misery, a cat-like smile upon her face.

* * *

(A/N: I was about to stop at this point and let it stay as is, but when I was about to go to the to upload the chapter, this part suddenly came to mind. Something I am happy about because I wanted this to be as long a chapter as possible.)

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore looked sternley at the sly boy in fornt of him.

Severus looked around the Professors office warily, as if checking to see if they were being spyed on. (A/N: I am going to pretend that this is just before Severus became a death eater. And that will happen in my fanfict.) He had come to warn the old Wizard of what he thought was going on with Potter and his group, though he didn't know why he bothered after all he had done to him. And upon thinking this he changed his mind and turned to leave, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Severus? Was what you were going to tell me of any importance?"

Severus stared at Dumbledore, pondering on if he should tell him the truth or lie. He chose the latter. "No Professor. I am sorry If I have disturbed you." And with that he left back to bed with a permission slip to be out after hours under special circumstances in his hand.

* * *

To tell the truth Dumbledore had known that Severus had lied. For he knew that something dark was happening within the very walls of Hogwart. And he knew that Voldemort, of course, was the main force behinde it.

He feared for the students. Especially Potter and his friends.

* * *

A/N: Is that long enough? I hope so. I ran out of ideas for this chapter. So much happened in it! Please review! 


	5. The Watchful

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update a new chapter. Why doesn't anyone review Moonlit Madness?

The Watchful

Lily had woke up early that morning, and decided to go to the library to get a head start on a Charms project. When she finally approched her destination, she paused before entering. She heard Kalandra Thelspaene's voice, as well as the Gryffindor girl for whom Remus loved. Cautiously, Lily listened to their conversation.

"I won't do it Kalandra. I really do care for him." She sounded fearful.

"You would dare to ignore the desires of our master? He who does not discriminate your curse?" Kalandra was venemous, uncaring.

"Leave my curse out of this."

"Why? Does your sweet love not know?" Though, Lily could not see, she would have bet anything that Kalandra held an evil grin upon her cold face.

"No. Remus does not."

"Poor, pathetic Annalie."

"I am not pathetic, nor poor Kalandra!" Anger and frustration was evident in her tone.

"You are. It is as simple as that."

There was a brief silence.

"You are right. I can't even tell Remus my thoughts." Annalie sighed in defeat.

"You actually thought otherwise?"

"What does the Dark Lord request of me, Kalandra?

And Lily could hear no more. The two girls had obviously cast a spell for secruity. But if that was the case, why did they not do that for the conversation she had just heard. And what were they planning. As far as she could tell, Sirius and Remus were in danger. Even if Annalie did not wish for it to be so. Maybe she could get the disgruntled girl to help her and her friends instead of Kalandra and Voldemort. It was worth a try.

* * *

It was now Charms class, and rather than pay attention to the lesson, the boys decided to pass one another notes instead. They went unnoticed by everyone, including the professor, for the exception, of course, Lily. She glanced at them often during the entire class, though not in anger for their choice of not wanting to learn, but trying to decide weather or not to tell them what she had discovered earlier. So she too missed the day's lesson.

On the way our of the classroom once the lesson was over Lily made sure that she was right behind the boys. When in the corridor she tapped Sirius on the shoulder. He turned around, noticed it was her, and smiled a confused smile.

"Yes?" He asked.

Lily hesitated. "It's about Kalandra." She frowned, suddenly unsure if she should break his heart. Then she decided to think this over logically. The wheels of her mind turning as she came to the conclusion. If she did tell him, he would be heart-broken, but would be in denial. And leap over the cliff full force just to prove her wrong. "Nothing, Sirius." And with that she left him there, more confused than he had been before.

* * *

Peter had watched this curiously. He wondered if Lily knew something and decided to speak with Kalandra about it, knowing he would be told of and belittled. But he did not mind. O'le Wormtail just usually tuned her out and stared at her scary beauty, grinning stupidly. He was sure that she commented on that as well, though wasn't positive.

He silently crept away from his 'friends' and began looking for Kalandra. He found her five minutes later, talking with a group of Slytherin girls.

"K - Kalandra?"

She glared at him. "What is an idiotic Gryffindor doing talking to me?" She hissed.

Peter winced. "B - buisness." He whispered.

"Fine."

Peter sighed in relief and waited for her to finish with her conversation. He quickly found his arm being gripped tightly and pulled away. Soon he and Kalandra were in a empty classroom. His present company was not in a good mood.

"How dare you! That will raise questions! You better have a good reason."

Peter started to tell her he thought Lily knew something, then chose to say instead. "Lily knows something."

Kalandra simply stood there a moment, then. "If so, I will deal with the problem. Is that all?"

"Yes." Peter said squeakily.

They left the room. Separately.

* * *

In the room renewed empty room Annalie throw off the Invisibility Cloak she had borrowed. Tears were streaming down her face. She had to warn Lily of what she had just heard. No matter if it meant disloyalty to the Dark Lord. And maybe she could find that Gryffindor bravery to save her beloved. She hoped.

As she ran out of the room and down the corridor she bumped into Severus. Annalie apalogized quickly and continued on. She did not notice him follow her.

* * *

Severus followed the fool girl easily. He soon found himself nearing the Library and slowed his pace. Listening carefully he hear Annalie ask around for Lily to no avail. She wasn't there. Annalie went in another direction and Severus followed yet again. He stopped abruptly. They were going towards the Gryffindor Common Room. What a pity.

He decided to look for Peter Pettigrew to aid him and found the rat on his way to the same destination as Annalie. He took the filth to the side.

"Peter." He said silkily, noticablly scaring the boy.

"W-what d-do you w-want?"

"Follow Annalie. She is looking for Lily Evans. Watch them. Listen to anything they say. They are going to your common room."

"As you s-say Severus." Peter nodded, going in the direction of his house common room.

Severus watched after him till he disappeared from view and went his own way.

* * *

James crept around the corner Severus had just left and thought of what happened. Should he warn the girls or go inform the guys?

He had just made up his mind to warn the girls when Sirius appeared at his side and would soon forget the whole thing. "What is it?"

"I can't find Remus."

James frowned. "When was the last you saw him?"

"Charms."

"...Well...let's go look for him." And he and Sirius went off towards the Grand Staircase.

* * *

In the Library Remus wrote a letter to his friends:

Dear Friends,

Gone to Shrieking Shack early. Want to be alone tonight. See you tomorrow.

Moony.


End file.
